fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
A Surprise Visit in Emerald City/Kiki and Tombo's Wedding Announcement
(In Emerald City itself, everyone is doing their normal routines, among them Aurora, Phillip, the Gangreen Gang, Fidget, Popple, Rita, Runt, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Bianca, Bernard, Haku, Vincent, Yuffie, B.E.N., Pinocchio, Jiminy, Tiger, Fievel, Miss Kitty, Mushu, and even Tamatoa and Golemon. Suddenly, a light flashed and Wizardmon, Yuki, and the Kansas kids appeared. They greeted each other happily) Group: Hi there! (They group hugged happily while laughing a bit. After that’s done, Satsuki spoke up) Satsuki: How’s everyone doing today? Oz group: Great! Mushu: Never a dull moment for you Kansas visitors to come on a good day. (The Kansas group noticed Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo not around) Mei: Where’s Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo? Ace: Meh, they’re having an alone time. Teenage boy: (Voice-over) My guess; The Kansas kids have come. (Then they see three teenagers arriving. The first teenager is a 17 year old boy with short blonde hair, blue eyes, an old healed slash-like scar above his nose bridge, and wearing a black sockhat with white Japanese Kanji sewn on the front, a blue zip-up tanktop with white rims underneath a white long sleeveless vest with a blue rim, red pants with a brown waist rim and a yellow string to support it, and black boots with a blue string around the ankles on each of them. He is Seifer Almasy. The second teenager is a tall very muscular 15 year old boy with tan skin, short black hair with longer sideburns, and wearing an orange tanktop with two thunderbolts on the upper back near the arms, baggy charcoal sweatpants with two red stripes on the flank of each leg and a charcoal 8 symbol designed in white lining, mustard yellow and white converse shoes, and a thunderbolt necklace as an homage to his name’s origin and his elemental affinity in his original appearance. He is Rai, Seifer’s best friend. And the last teenager is a 14 year old girl with reddish-brown eyes, short light steel blue roughly jaw-length hair with long bangs that covers her left eye, a blue sleeveless jacket, tan capris with irregularly placed pockets; One on her right thigh and one on her lower left leg, and light steel blue slip-on shoes with white lining. She is Fuu, Seifer and Rai’s friend. They noticed them casually) Kanta: That’s right, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. Fuu: Great. Ace: Considering we’re friends and not rivals anymore. Seifer: Exactly. Rai: Anyway, we came to tell you that this is it. Wizardmon and kids: What’s it? (The Oz group smiled knowingly. With Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo, they are sitting at the courtyard bench, talking. And Jiji is somehow wearing a white neck ribbon, and Kiki is in her princess attire) Kiki: So, Tombo? Tombo: Yeah? Kiki: Why’d you and Jiji bring me here? Tombo: Something to talk about. Kiki: (Curiously) What? Tombo: I wish to ask you something urgent. Kiki: What is it? (Tombo smiled softly and then signaled Jiji to do something, confusing Kiki) Jiji: Got it. (Then Jiji pulled the ribbon off of his neck and pulled out a small gold ring with a tiny diamond stub on it. Kiki gasps calmly in realization as Tombo accepted the ring from Jiji and went on one knee) Kiki: You mean…? Tombo: Kiki. With all due respect…. Will you marry me? (A short pause, then Kiki screams happily a bit and jumped onto Tombo, hugging him) Kiki: Yes! (Nearby, the group saw this and are happy) Aurora: I guess it went well. Haku: (Nods in agreement) Indeed. (Proud for Kiki and Tombo, the Kansas kids and Wizardmon happily understood) Mei: Wow! Chihiro: They’re definitely tying the knot! (Yuki barks happily in agreement. Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji noticed the group and got happy upon seeing Wizardmon, Yuki, and the kids) Tombo: Hey, guys! (They run up to them) Kiki: It’s been a while. Jiji: And my guess; You saw Tombo’s proposal, right? Group: Yeah. Aurora: We should let everyone in Emerald City know. Phillip: Good idea. Satsuki: Well, come on! (Then Mushu blows a horn, getting the people’s attention. After they approach, Satsuki spoke up) Satsuki: We got good news! (The people got curious, and then Jiminy begins singing) Jiminy: There’s a party here in Emerald City There’s excitement in the air (The others join in the song as well) Ace: People pourin’ in from near and far ‘Cause Kiki and Tombo Are gonna have a weddin’ (The people got happily interested) Tiger: There’s a party here in Emerald City Everybody will be there Runt: So if you’re a pauper or a shah Do somethin’ with your hair Rita: You mustn’t wear an outfit that’s naughty An outfit that’s unraveling just won’t do Popple: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy You’re gonna look gorgeous When I get through Pinocchio: There’s a party here in Emerald City So we’re going to paint the town B.E.N.: If you want to see what colors are Follow me around All: Kiki and Tombo’s getting married And it’s gonna be The wedding of the century Satsuki’s group: Our buddies are getting married And you're gonna see Just how much we can do Mushu: You’ve heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs (Aah) You’ve all been to a luau Or a sweet sixteen (Huh) Miss Kitty: Well, none of them compare to what this is The food’ll be delicious By evening you’ll be busting Jessica and salon girls: There’s a party here in Emerald City And it’s got us all aglow Mushu: If two misfits could’ve come so far Maybe I could do it Sure, there’s nothin’ to it Escargoon: There’s a party here in Emerald City But I’m not sure that I’ll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah The groom is awfully geekish Jiji: (Scoldingly to Escargoon) Hey! Mushu: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated just now Without evil and all of its malice Everybody’s happy What could possibly go wrong? (Elsewhere, a muscular humanoid penguin with black and white feathers, slate blue feathers on the head, and a dark orange beak with a red tip on the nose, pale orange webbed feet, and is wearing a red cape, and black pants with a light lavender sash with a yellow buckle is watching this secretly and he is whispering with a shadowy evil-looking duck-like figure) Drake: (Whispering) There’s a party here in Emerald City And I’m gonna be busy most of the time Shadowy duck-like figure: (Whispering) While they’re busy with the wedding We’ll make a move immediately Drake and shadowy duck-like figure: (Whispering) We’ll sneak right inside (Popple got excited upon seeing some gifts being made and brought in) Popple: There’s a party here in Emerald City And the stuff is pourin’ in I like this wedding stuff so far Maybe if I’m pleasant I’ll get to keep a present (Fidget then organized the wedding stuff) Fidget: We’ve ordered just a few tasteful flowers The valet, sir, will carefully park for you The bridesmaids have been getting dresses for hours Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too All: There’s a party here in Emerald City Guests are filling up the room But there’s something missing…. Yes, aha (They notice that Kiki and Tombo are missing) Aurora and Phillip: Where’s the guests of honor? (They see Kiki and Tombo sitting together, holding hands. Then their friends approached calmly) Tombo: There’s a party here in Emerald City And the party’s all for me and Kiki Just look, you guys, at where we are And how our dreams have come to be Kiki: There’s a party here in Emerald City And I can’t believe it’s true After all this waiting, here we are We’ll finally get so say “I do” Satsuki and Kanta: You will have one happy family Kiki and Tombo: And you will be really true friends All: Someone who could understand us…. (Mushu butts in) Mushu: Hey, come on, guys This mush has gotta end Fievel: There’s a party here in Emerald City And it’s starting in a few days Olivia: Let’s get you dressed ‘Cause you’re the stars Hey, come on It’ll be your wedding day All: Kiki and Tombo’s getting married And it’s gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how those two Could’ve come so far Male members of Satsuki’s group, except Tombo, Popple, and Jiji: They’re finally getting married Aurora and Phillip: They’re finally getting married Emerald City citizens: They’re finally getting married Wizardmon: They’re finally getting married Popple: Look at all these presents Kiki: We’re finally getting married Jiji: You’re finally getting married Tombo: We’re finally getting married Female members of Satsuki’s group, except Kiki: They’re finally getting married All: They’re finally getting married At the party here in Emerald Cityyyyyyy Such a sight to see Come on, go with us To the party in Emerald City (The song over, everyone cheered. Later in the salon, Kiki and Tombo are trying on their wedding outfits to see how good it can be for their upcoming wedding as their friends, Aurora, and Phillip helped out) Satsuki: So, basically, the Guardians also created Oz besides Celebi? Oz group: Yep. Dawson: Everyone in Oz knows about it. Basil: And quite frankly, it’s elementary, my dear Kansas friends. (After finishing, Aurora and Phillip let Kiki and Tombo show their outfits for their upcoming wedding. Kiki’s is a white sleeveless wedding dress with a light purple sash, white evening gloves, and white slippers. And Tombo’s is a white tuxedo with red rims, a red bowtie, white pants, and white shoes. Everyone marveled in amazement at them) Group: Wow…. Rita: You are definitely aglow. Runt: Yep! Aglow. Rai: Beautiful. Fuu: And handsome. Kiki and Tombo: Thank you. (Chihiro then spoke up) Chihiro: Would you like to introduce us to the Guardians and show us the Book of Dimensions? Aurora: That’s a great idea, Chihiro. We can. Phillip: After we change Kiki and Tombo out of those outfits, of course. Group: (Agreeing) Yeah. (Later, Wizardmon and the Oz group, with Kiki and Tombo back in their princess attire and main attire respectively, led Yuki and the kids through a tower staircase to the top. Once at the door, Wizardmon knocked on it) Male voice: (Voice-over) Who is it? Wizardmon: It’s me, Wizardmon. Male voice: (Voice-over) Enter. (They entered. The room itself is like an observatory and in the center is a green pedestal holding a closed iridescent-colored book. In the room are eleven creatures, two females and nine males. The first female creature is a pink bipedal Psychic-type Pokemon with mammalian features, including a rounded, wide snout, triangular ears, large blue eyes, short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind paws with oval markings on the soles, a long, thin tail with an ovoid tip, and fine thin pink fur that can only be seen under a microscope. She is Mew, the Queen of the Oz Guardians. The last female creature is a female quadruped stag-like Fairy-type Pokemon with four pairs of antlers, with her coloration varying slightly depending on which mode she is in: Active Mode or Neutral Mode, regardless of mode, her main body is always black with a blue stripe down her back and a short, bushy tail, and starting at her knees there is a blade-like trim around each leg, which forms a point under each hoof, an upside-down V-shaped marking on her chest in the same color as the trim on her legs, her head and neck are blue, and there are two large tufts that extend onto her chest and curve upward, her first pair of antlers extends onto her head and curves around the underside of her eyes, her eyes are black with X-shaped pupils,a short marking on top of her snout, and an upward curving horn on each side of its head in place of ears. She is Xerneas, the Light Guardian. The first male creature is a bipedal humanoid Psychic-type Pokemon with some feline features, his skin is primarily gray with a long purple tail, on top of his head are two short blunt horns, purple eyes, a tube extending from the back of his skull to the top of his spine bypassing his neck, has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate, three digits on each hand and his feet having spherical tips, and his purple tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. He is Mewtwo, Mew’s husband and the King of the Oz Guardians. The second male creature is a massive leonine-like quadruped Fire-type Pokemon with some mastiff qualities, is covered in brown fur and a long light gray cloud of smoke for a mane running along its entire back, has gray plates on either side of the mane and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on his chest, has gray paws with brown pads and black cuff-like bands on his legs, a main faceplate that is red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star, a gray plate, resembling a horseshoe mustache covering his muzzle, also has a yellow crest with three sloped points on his forehead, red eyes. and his head appears to resemble a kabuto. He is Entei, the first Fire/Earth Guardian. The third male creature is an Electric-type Pokemon with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end, his face consists of thick white fur and shorter yellow fur around his red eyes, his muzzle is a light blue "X" and it has a black faceplate with two bumps that covers his forehead, nose, and ears, two long fangs that make its appearance similar to the saber-toothed cat, large claws each converge to form a single point and never retract, extra fur hanging off his body in front of his thighs, and a mane across his back that resembles dull purple rain clouds and helps allows him to shoot bolts of lighting. He is Raikou, the Air/Light Guardian. The fourth male creature is a male slim quadruped blue mammalian Water-type Pokemon with white diamond-shaped markings, a white face and underside, a thick purple mane that resembles the aurora borealis and two white streamer-like tails that wave forward, a long white snout, a large hexagonal cerulean blue crest on his forehead that resembles the antlers of a Qilin with two prongs on either side of the base, red eyes, a small tuft of fur under his chin, and small paws with white paw pads. He is Suicune, the Water/Air Guardian. The fifth male creature is a massive bipedal dinosaur-like Ground-type Pokemon covered in red segmented plates of thick skin that act as armor, a gray underside and large white spikes that run along the sides of his head, body, and tail, four claws on each hand, four dozer-like blades on the end of his large tail, three white claws on each foot with gray markings under his feet, and blue stripes inside the seams of his armor plating which can only be seen when he is glowing with power. He is Groudon, the last Fire/Earth Guardian. The sixth male creature is a massive whale-like water-type Pokemon with two big pectoral fins, each with four white square-shaped nails, a deep blue body and a white chin area with two small spikes protruding under it, and above each eye are two white oval-shaped spots, red stripes around his chin, eyes, dorsal fins, and torso, and these stripes glow when he is brimming with power, and the tail is tattered with four trailing parts, the inner ones being smaller than the outer, and his eyes are small, colored yellow, and shadowed with black. He is Kyogre, the Water Guardian. The seventh male creature is a Dragon/Flying type Pokemon with similarly patterned fins on the tip of his tail, yellow ring-like symbols running across the length of his body, an additional yellow ring on top of his head, two limbs with three-clawed hands, two long flat horn-like structures on his head with two shorter horns along his jawline, small yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discernible fangs in his upper jaw. He is Rayquaza, the Air Guardian. The eighth male creature is a large Dark/Flying-type Pokemon with both avian and draconic traits, his back of his body is black with white spots along the wings and back; His front, head, and neck are bright red with branching, black lines throughout, a pointed beak-like snout, bright blue eyes, a black forward-curving horn over each eye, a thin antenna-like growth behind each eye, a feathery gray ruff encircling his neck and billows out over his back, his wings each have three spikes along the bottom edge near the body and five large, black claws on the tip, small bird-like legs with gray talons, with each foot having two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards, and his tail is similar in structure to his wings, including the five claws on the tip. He is Yveltal, the Fire/Air Guardian. And the last male creature is a robot-like Dragon/Ground-type Pokemon with a large humanoid body and a long tail similar to his 50% body, several flat protrusions around his head and triangular protrusions around his neck, with the protrusions creating a crown-shape, his face has three white hexagonal marks; One in the middle of his forehead with a line through it and two that act as eyes, additional five green hexagons on his face; Four along the bottom and one in the middle of a short protrusion on top, each of his shoulders have two serpentine wings protruding from them, the wings all have an undulating pattern and a hexagon near the tip; Blue on the right side and red on the left, multiple white protrusions on his body; Three on each hand acting as claws, one on each knee, and one and the front of each foot, green hexagons surrounding his wrists and two under the white protrusions on his knees and feet, his abdomen has a vertical hexagonal pattern with thin white line on either side, across his chest is a thin zigzagging opening that fades between five colors; Red, orange, white, cyan, and blue, and the chest can open, revealing five cores of each color, and above this opening are two large green hexagonal marks. He is Zygarde, the Earth/Light Guardian. They noticed each other and greeted each other in calm happiness) Group: Hi there. Mewtwo and Mew: Nice to see you again. (Satsuki walked up to the Guardians and curtsied with the females while the males bowed) Satsuki: Oh, Great Guardians. Vincent: These Kansas children wish to learn about the Book of Dimensions. (The Guardians got interested) Mew: (To Yuki and the kids) You don’t know about the Book of Dimensions? Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro: Nope. (Then the Guardians calmly ushered Yuki and the kids to the book itself) Mei: That’s the Book of Dimensions? Mewtwo and Mew: Yes. Mewtwo: It is a powerful artifact that keeps the Balance of Oz in perfect harmony. Without it, Oz will not be safe from evil like the Nomebat Kingdom. Mew: And there is an ancient song that also serves as a cryptic message, besides representing a mother’s love. Kanta: Cryptic? Satsuki: Representing a mother’s love? Mew: Yes. Mewtwo: It’s a lullaby Aurora sang to Kiki when she was a baby. Kiki: (Shrugged) Well…. (Suddenly, she heard, unknown to everyone else, a female voice vocalizing a bit to her. She looked out the window in confusion) Mewtwo: What is it? Kiki: I thought I heard a voice. Group: A voice? Jiji: What kind of voice? Kiki: A girl singing to me. (A short pause) Mushu: Are you sure you’re not hearing things? Mewtwo: I can sense she can hear it. (They turned to Mewtwo) Mewtwo: I don’t hear it, but I can sense the honesty in Kiki’s voice. Mew: I sensed it as well. (Then they changed the subject) Mei: Anyway…. Yuffie: What is this song involving the Book of Dimensions? (To answer her question, Aurora, Phillip, Mew, and Mewtwo then opened the first page to the Book of Dimensions and it showed the lyrics to the song) Phillip: This is what it reads. (The kids read it) Satsuki: (Reading) Where the magic wind meets the sea, there’s a river-like book full of memory. Sleep, my darling, safe and sound, for in this river-like book, all is found. Mei: (Reading) In her water-like pages, deep and true, lie the answers and a loved one for you. Kanta: (Reading) Dive down deep into her sound. Chihiro: (Reading) But not too far or you’ll be petrified. (They looked at Mew and Mewtwo in confusion while Yuki whined a bit in confusion) Chihiro: What does all of that mean? Mewtwo: The Book of Dimensions represents the river-like book with its water-like pages. Mew: And legends say that if you delve deeper into the book without protection, then you’ll petrify. Mei: Petrify as in scare? Mew: No. Stone. Mewtwo: Petrify, in another meaning, means turned to stone. (The kids backed off calmly from the Book of Dimensions as Mewtwo gently closed it) Satsuki: Why would a magic artifact like that book turn you to stone over delving deeper? Mewtwo: That’s how it is. Kanta: Then…. Is there a way to free the petrified victim? Mew: There is. Mewtwo: The Salt Water Rain. (The kids got confused) Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro: “Salt Water Rain?” Mewtwo and Mew: Yes. Mewtwo: Nobody knows what the Salt Water Rain looks like, however, it appeared when sadness surrounded the loved ones who lost the one who becomes petrified by the Book of Dimension’s powers. Mew: And when the Salt Water Rain ends, the petrified one comes back to life. B.E.N.: I wish I was immune to water. Tiger: Not to worry, Kiki has a magic barrier to protect you. (Then they heard a male voice speak to up to them) Male: Chatting about the Book of Dimensions again? (They turned and saw Drake there, and he is giving a look that represents a nice person) Ace: Oh, hey Uncle Drake. Drake: Hi, Ace. (He walks up to the kids) Drake: So, you must be the Kansas children who defeated Maleficent, Hunter J, and the Nomebat Kingdom, right? Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro: Yeah. Chihiro: I missed out on Maleficent, though. Drake: Don’t envy over that, babe. Chihiro: (Perplexed) “Babe?” Drake: (Realizes) Oops. (Corrects himself) I mean, Chihiro. (He then walked up to Kiki) Drake: And might I say, congratulations on getting married, Princess. (He kisses her hand politely) Kiki: Um, thank you. (Then Drake turned to Mewtwo and Mew) Drake: Now, you were discussing about the Book of Dimensions? Mewtwo and Mew: Yes. Mewtwo: We taught our Kansas friends about the legend. Mew: And it’s important for you, Drake, that you mustn’t become obsessed with finding out more about the book. Seifer: They have a point, D-man. (A short pause, then Drake chuckled a bit) Drake: Of course. (Then he turned to Seifer) Drake: And don’t call me “D-man,” okay? Snake: If Ogremon were here, he would’ve calledssss you that. Drake: Yes, yes, I know. I miss him, too. Ace: But what matters is that he wanted us to move on without him. Billy: Duh, yeah. Arturo: Exactamundo, Ace. That’s what he wanted. (Grubber blows a raspberry in agreement. Then Drake excused himself) Drake: Anyway, shall we get back to our businesses? Group: Yeah. (Then the group and Drake left the Guardians alone and returned to the courtyard in Emerald City. Then once alone, Drake walked over into an empty hallway and noticing the shadowy duck-like figure, he smirked evilly at him) Drake: Did you get the resurrection potion? (The figure emerged, revealed to be an evil version of Darkwing Duck with white feathers, light blue eyes, an orange beak and webbed feet, and wearing a red long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, a yellow long-sleeved coat with four black buttons, a black mask, a red fedora with a red ribbon, and a black cape with a red color inside. He is Negaduck. And in his hand, is a huge bottle containing a red and blue liquid) Negaduck: Right here. Drake: Excellent. Negaduck: And you were right; Your distraction to talk to them in the chamber while I got this did work. Drake: Told ya so. Negaduck: And from what I see from this bottle, it’ll revive Hunter J, the Nomebat army, and even Maleficent and Diablo, all except Narissa. Drake: Which is a shame for Narissa. But other than that, this’ll be the perfect ultimate vengeance those goody two-shoed heroes of Oz and Kansas will never forget. (He and Negaduck chuckled evilly a bit, everything is going according to their plan so far. Then they disguise themselves as observers and came up to two birds. The first male bird is a Scarlet Macaw with red feathers, yellow eyes, thick black eyebrows, white eye markings, an orange hooked beak and feet, blue wing tips and tail feathers, and teeth in his beak. He is Iago. And the last male bird is a slender hornbill with blue feathers, a white belly, undertail, underwings, eyes with black pupils, aqua eyelids, orange feet, an orange bill with yellow trimming on both sides around his nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick black eyebrows, indigo trimming on his head, and an indigo feather on the back of it. He is Zazu) Zazu: Who are you both? Iago: And what can we do for you? (The disguised Drake and Negaduck whispered to them and after that’s done, Iago and Zazu shrugged at each other and left their positions. Seeing that worked out easily, Drake and Negaduck left to do their business) Coming up: Drake AKA the Penguin Yokai and Negaduck successfully resurrects Maleficent, Hunter J, Myotismon, and their army from the dead with the stolen resurrection potion. Then, unknown to everyone in Emerald City, they proceed to not only steal the Book of Dimensions, but also possessing Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza and outwitting the Guardians upon being caught by Iago, Zazu, and the Guardians. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes